Not another Sonic.EXE Ripoff
Hey there everybody! This is my first Trollpasta, based on the ever-popular (and overrated) Sonic.EXE. Genesis exploded for no particular reason. Then my games did too, and my mother threw them away. I was so sad. Well I decided to look around my town to look for a computer version of Sonic when this creepy old man walked up to me. He said "Hey there, looking for some video games?" I slowly walked away, because, trusting creepy old men is kind of a stupid idea. Then I went to my generic local used games shop. I saw a jewel case with a disc in it and the dic had the words SONIC.VIDEOTHINGY on it. I walked up to the shop owner asked how much. He then said "J-just take it, suspicious. The level was named "DEATH HELL ZONE ACT 1." I began playing the zone and I noticed polluted water, blood, hyper-realistic blood, polluted blood, and even hyper-realistic polluted blood water. It was pretty freaky. I also saw Sonic. He was staring into me and right into my soul. So I moved him foward and I saw dead animals. They were hanging off of trees, and I saw them laying on the ground as well. I mean holy crap was this creepy. So he kept on running until I saw Tails. Tails is a pretty cool guy, so I walked up to him and then Sonic slit Tails' throat with a shank that was made from animal bones and I was like "OMGWTFBBQ!?" I kept on playing though, because, well just because. Also there was more hyper-realistic blood. That was some pretty freaky deaky stuff. Then I saw a textbox that said "I MAY OR MAY NOT BE GOD!!!" Then I was like :I Sonic may not be the most threatning villain now that I think about it. I then looked behind me and saw the Tails Doll! Even though he has nothing to do with this game, but I saw him! Then I ripped off his head, I mean he's a plush, not too hard to kill. I kepy on playing the game when Sonic walked up to Knuckles. I though "Oh sure he killed Tails, but he wouldn't kill Knuckles." Then he killed Knuckles. I honestly had no idea what I expected. Then it said "DEATH HELL ZONE ACT 2..." I was like "Maybe I should stop playing the game." But then I didn't, because curiosity. I made Sonic walk and not run, maybe he was just going to fast for his own good. Then I ran into Robotnik and I knew what was going to happen. Then Sonic walked up to Robotnik and hugged him. Once again I honestly don't know what I expected. Then Robotnik said "Now it's time for us to kill the Player!" Yes thats my name Player, just to let you know. Eggman removed his sunglasses and it went close up and I saw these hyper-realistic eyes, They were red and black! I then shut off the computer. I walked away and went to bed. In my dreams I heard Robotnik and Sonic laughing. I then woke up and saw a Sonic plush right next to me. I grabbed the plush and put it in the microwave, and destroyed it. I went back to bed and woke up with a Robotnik plush, once again with those dang eyes. With hyper-realistic blood! Oh wait this real life, so it would be hyper-realistic. I put the Robotnik in the microwave and then it also turned to ashes. I decided to play the game again, thinking everything would be fine, and then a skeleton popped out! Then I died and am now typing this in hell. END (an by teh whay anawther schhhkeletawn pawped oawut.) lul Category:Sonic Category:Cliche Madness Category:And then a skeleton popped out Category:Im died Category:Blatant Ripoffs Category:Pages with grammar that doesn't suck Category:DIALOGUE! Category:Shok ending Category:The Title Is A Lie Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki